bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takiji Koyama
Takiji Koyama '''(birth name '''Shozo Ikoma) is a Shinigami ranked Lieutenant in the , he is in and is the adopted big brother of Mashiro Kawashima and Kanjiro Kawashima and the adopted parents of Hada and Mina Kawashima. Appearance Takiji has black short hair and brown eyes. He is 5'8ft and weighs 50kg. For apparel, he wears typical Shinigami clothing, but is more greyish, as he wants to seperate himself, with a white v neck. Personality Takiji is quite laid back, the oppisite of his friend Mashiro Kawashima (who is very strict and harsh), he refuses to fight when in danger. And allowed by Head Captain Matsuo Asai, Takiji was allowed to change color of his robes to grey, in order to trick enemies. Also, Takiji argues wuth his Captain for his sloppness. When first shown, he is seen happy. Despite his constant laziness, Takiji is quite emotional and will take things too serious. Even when Izuru mocked him for watching a fight that didn't involve him despite his own personality, Takiji told him that he wanted to observe the skills of the comrades he doesn't really know off. Takiji is treated really nicely by the Kawashima Family even though they were nobles that adopted him out of nowhere and Takiji states that he was lucky as he never really knew his own family and was only just a child. Takiji is really kind to his brother and friend Mashiro, as they'll always fight together as brothers and do not care when people look at them even though they are opposites. The reason Takiji calls himself Koyama as it stands for 'Hill', this is because he is quite tall and is too lazy to move and people can walk over him for help and will move when help is needed. Plot World of the Living arc Takiji first appears in the Lieutenant's meeting, he says that he knows their secret and that nobody in the Seireitei knows. Takiji gets chosen for the group that gets to go to the World of the Living to go find out information of the coloured Hollows, along with Kanjiro and Tatsui. He says that going places gives him a time to rest, but he gets shouted at Tatsui and Kanjiro. Him and Tatsui watch as Kanjiro take out a Hollow by just slicing it. Takiji looks at how Tatsui has a screen of Momo Hinamori on her Zanpakutō. As they headed to Akito Urahara's shop, he thought he was cool. As the others asked questions, Takiji lied on his cofee table, but then was whacked of by Akito. Akito had gave them gigai's, Akito wore his gigai and just didn't complain. Like Akito, Takiji follows Kanjiro to below the shop, to where they built their house. The next day, Takiji was woken up by Kanjiro's alarm and was screaming. They headed outside to kill some Hollows, as they did, they saw Ichigo Kurosaki. Takiji called his entrance terrible. Ichigo shouted at him for being and idiot. Takiji then told him to shut up and grabbed his gloves. Ichigo warned that he was going to unleash his Zanpakutō at him. Kanjiro and Tatsui left him to go protect other sides of Karakura Town and felt so bored. Takiji saw a Hollow about to attack a man, he told him to move back(although he wouldn't hear) and tackled him. He unleashed his Zanpakutō on the Hollow and killed it. The man stands up and says that he was going to kill the Hollow and introdouces himself as Uryu Ishida. Takiji calls Uryu old man and he retalaites by telling him to be quiet. Takiji requests to fight him, Uryu acceprs. As they fight, Takiji is talking and Uryu ends him with one arrow. Takiji wakes up and see's a primary coloured Hollow, he kills it and takes a knocked out Uryu to Urahara's Shop. Rise of the Arrancar Arc Takiji was waiting for and her Lieutenant . As they got there, Matsuo told him and Kanjiro to take fighting stances, so him and Kanjiro started battling. He'd then release his Zanpakuto and swang his sword and Kanjiro at the left hip. Kanjiro then released his Zanpakuto and Takiji yawned. Kanjiro then made two cuts onto Takiji. After Kanjiro goes Bankai, Matsuo stops the fight and he goes back and watches. Outside, Takiji, Kanjiro and Mashiro are training and gets punched by Takiji and then he knocks Mashiro on the leg and he watches Mashiro argue. In his Barracks, he is lazing around in the office chair, but then Izuru tells him to get up, but he says that he doesn't drink sake. Then, Izuru ignores that and asks if he knew about Kanjiro and Mashiro's Bankai's. Takiji goes inside the 13 Squad Barracks to tell Rukia a message since he can't find Renji. He then tells her that Gasaku is with him. When the others got out the Garganta, Takiji was waiting with the other Lieutenants. As, Pablo Quesada's Fraccion come after them, Takji decides that he doesn't want to fight. When Naizen tells Shina to take care, Takiji is glad that he cares. As Izuru is fighting Alejandro, Ken can sense it and tells Takiji that Izuru is in trouble. But, still lazing on his Zanpakuto, Takiji yawned and told him that he can't do anything. Later, Izuru tells him to help him set up the Garganta for him, which he does, but lazily walks there annoyed to do the job. When Mashiro came out of the Clan Manor, Takiji was sleeping, waiting for him to come out. Takiji wakes up and pretends he heard everything. He tells Mashiro that he knew that he'd be Clan Leader, since Kanjiro and him are bad canidates to be one. Later in the day, he comes up on the stage with Kanjiro, standing beside Mashiro. Generations Arc After hearing about the battle of the generations, Takiji and his squad had headed over to the simulation room to fight. When it was Kanjiro's turn to fight, when Rojuro slashes at Kanjiro and this hits him on the shoulder, sending him down, Takiji is quite shocked as Kanjiro never even saw it coming and that fact that he could hold his own against a Captain's fierce attack. Takiji was then choosen to fight, as Matsuo saw him sleeping on the floor. Reluctantly, Takiji got up and headed over to the area, getting ready to fight. Unquestionably, Takiji's Zanpakuto Garoga Satsugai Sha appears out of nowhere and calls out his name. His Zanpakuto would rather like it if he called him GSS. Takiji released his Zapankuto and starts to battle his Zanpakuto. However, Takiji is then hit by Garoga Satsugai Sha. Takiji states that he will not get beaten by someone lazier than him. Garoga Satsugai Sha knows they both don't want to fight each other. Both of them tired, they sit down together. Everyone is quite confused, even his Captain says he shouldn't allow this fight to continue. As they're both talking to each other, Takiji asks why he strays away from others. Garoga Satsugai Sha mentions about his past as his parents just isolated him, which gives him such laziness. Then, Takiji quickly stabs Garoga Satsugai Sha, thus winning the fight. Takiji after he goes back to sleep, suddenly wakes up. Izuru sees him waking up, Takiji says that he can't sleep through the noise. Omaeda calls Takiji means and Takiji states that he shouldn't talk about his personality like that. After the battle of the Generations was interrupted, Takiji was in his barracks lying on Izuru's couch. He says why they took his friends. Izuru questions why he's speaking outloud and talking to himself. Dezimiert Falken Arc Takiji is seen looking at two people who are talking about Kanjiro and Mashiro on the rooftops. Takiji is later seen by the portal, waiting for everyone else, to which Gasaku questions his prescene on this mission. Takiji stats that they're his brothers and they head inside. A big violent cracking sound seperates everyone and Takiji is paired with Tatsui Ikoma. As the both notice each other, Takiji is scratching his head but Tatsui is angry. Takiji tells her that it's fate and orders her to keep walking. Then, Tatsui catches up with him as he walks on. When they get to a mixed pathway, Takiji knew that there 5 of them but he senses more but there were 6 stronger ones. Tatsui orders him to go to a pathway and he follows her through. They both appear near a hollow and Takiji doesn't feel like fighting it. Tatsui states that it's a regular hollow, it should be easy for him. When she begins to charge at the hollow, it distergrates. Takiji calls out that it's her parents, to which he's right. Mizuki states that it was quick how they got here and Takiji was suprised at this. When Tatsui draws out her Zanpakuto, she orders Takiji to not fight them, Takiji says that she's insane but Eijiro tries to attack him but is blocked by Tatsui. When both of them get their hollow masks out, they state that it's time for them to get serious. As Eijiro tries to attack Tatsui, Takiji goes Shikai and stops him and sends a strike towards Eijiro's shoulder. Tatsui says that it doesn't concern to which Mizuki replies that it does. Tatsui and Takiji are both confused and Eijiro reveals that Takiji is their son, to which Tatsui rejects. As they heard the news, Eijiro tells him his real name is Shozo Ikoma and Takiji preaches that it is too much for his family to understand, so he doesn't care. Takiji looks to Tatsui, asking her if she cares to which she is annoyed with this. Mizuki intrerrupts them by saying that they'll have to kill them both. When Mizuki tries to kick Takiji, Tatsui blocks it and hits her in the head. As Tatsui slashes her, she and Takiji backflip back. Mizuki understands there are not hesistant to kill her, so she'll have to watch herself. Then, Takiji rushes towards the two and sends a faint swing to with Mizuki dodges but is sent to Eijiro, stating that it is too easy. However, Eijiro pulls up a Cero which knocks Takiji down. Takiji is seen with tattered clothes and minor bleeding. Then, he watches as she stands up and pulls out a final move to finish them two off. Takiji rises up and fires of a Soren Sokatsui at Eijiro which incerates him almost. After the two have been finished off, Tatsui commences her final move, not wanting their forgiveness and kills them. Then Takiji and Tatsui walk off. As they are both walking Takiji calls Tatsui to which she calls him little brother in bellitlement. Takiji states that this news shouldn't change them. Tatsui understands this and accepts this. After Tatsui sends an attack to burn Marie, Takiji walks towards Mashiro and he states that he is the brother of Tatsui to which Mashiro is suprised. Then, noticing that Marie is still alive, him and Tatsui both get their Zanpakuto's out to assist Kanjiro. Takiji says that he does't feel like fighting and Tatsui states that it's not time for that. Kanjiro relates this to the mission they went to the Human World. Takiji sends a slash at Marie's hips, responding, she moves back only to be hit by Kanjiro's Ikkotsu that sends her on the floor. Then, they notice Lucia Asana and they wonder why she's still alive despite being killled by . Then Lucia states that they're screwed. After Marie activates her Quincy: Vollständig, Takiji attacked Marie from the sides but she blocked it with ease, then stabbed him in the stomach, sending him down. Matsuo unsheathes his Zanpakuto and fires of a water cutter to slice Marie and hits her. Then, when Marie sent a blast towards Mashiro, Takiji gets angry and rushes towards her. Kanjiro tells him to move out of the way and he does as Marie is about to hit him, then she is attacked by Kanjiro's Sokotsu. As Marie was killed, Tatsui is still confused with how they split up. Takiji also doesn't have a clue and said that he wasn't bothered. Mashiro states that he has figured it out, mentioning the fact that their entries are split up and there is no midpath. While they were walking, Takiji finds it wierd that Yachiru defeated the last one and Mashiro nods agreeing with this. History Takiji lived in Disctrict 35 in West Rukongai, known as Serenitirīfu. Takiji was looking round the fields, when Mashiro and Kanjiro where told to play in the fields by their parents. Takiji spots them, Kanjiro doesn't notice Takiji, but Mashiro does. Mashiro asks him if he's lost, which he is. Mashiro takes pity on him and asks his parents for Takiji to stay with them, which they agree to. As a member of the Kawashima family, Takiji decided not to take on the family name so others who know the family treat the family as strange for adopting an unknown child. Powers and Abillities : Takiji is not exceptionally good at Kidō, since he doesn't use it all lot. He tends to call a waste of time and is for the weak. Although Takiji can fired spells much faster than Captain ranked Soul Reapers. With this he can easily destroy buildings but decides not use it as it doesn't actually test any of his good skills. : Although being a Lieutenant, Takiji is quite good at swordplay. Said by (who was stalking every division before the soccer tournament) that Takiji is on even levels on swordplay as . With this, Takiji is a considerable foe to fight against, as his skills are so unbelivable that no one ever notices anything. Takiji is capable of fighting using both hands which is what experts should be capable of doing, but Takiji can easily swicth hands by throw the sword and catching it. : Takiji knows how to control his enegy and is very even to Kanjiro, but much deadlier. Takiji tends to leak much of his Spiritual energy by accident or on purpose, but, as said by Naizen Kodama. People don't see him like this and tend to think he won't be able to fight. Enchanced Strength: Despite his laziness, Takiji has all lot of strength in him to fight. He can easily carry people who weigh more than him and grab people like Omaeda to bring him to his senses. Enchanced Durabilaty: Takij is quite strong and has enough durability in him to keep on fighting. Zanpakutō Garōga Satsugai-Sha '''(Wolf Fang Slayer): It appears as gloves when sealed, but nobody actually notices any thing. Battles and Events : '''Shikai: It's release command is "Howl", it changes to a plain katana and has black handle. Category:Fanon Character Category:3rd Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13